Entreteniendo la tarde
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: Fic YAOI Y LEMMON Fudou y Kidou están aburridos en casa... menos mal que Fudou encuentra la solución. Dedicado a Sara YAOI!


**No me ha salido tan tan largo como yo quería u.u, ¡pero aquí esta el lemmon!**

**Sí, es un lemmon, y yaoi. (¡y dedicado a mi querida yaoista, Sara! ;D) Vale, puede que algunos no os esperarais esto de mi, pero es que yo soy una caja de sorpresas xD**

**Espero que os guste, ya que lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible.**

**PD: Se que tengo que continuar con mis otras historias, pero es que esto se lo prometí a mi yaoista preferida y encima me vino la inspiración. Pero tranquilos, que las voy a continuar. ¡Prometido!**

* * *

><p>Kidou se encontraba leyendo su libro mientras bebía una Fanta de naranja tendido en la cama.<p>

Y no se encontraba solo.

Fudou estaba con él, mirando la televisión.

Era una de esas tardes de encuentros de novios en las que simplemente estaban juntos por estar el uno junto al otro, aunque se estuviera más aburrido que una ostra.

Fudou quitó la vista de la pantalla y miró a su novio, que bebió un sorbo de la pagita casi sin quitar los ojos del libro.

El semi-rapado miró a la televisión de nuevo, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea para hacer la tarde más movida.

Cogió el mando del escritorio a su izquierda y apagó la televisión. Después, a cuatro patas, andó por lo largo de la cama hasta llegar a Kidou. Con una sonrisa picarona en la cara, quitó el libro de las manos de su novio y lo depositó detrás suya en el colchón con cuidado pero rapidez, ya que sabía que a Kidou no le gustaría que tirará su libro y se rompiera por accidente, y más siendo su libro favorito.

Kidou: ¿Eh? -Soltó por el acto de Fudou.

El semi-rapado, sin hacer caso de la confusión que le había hecho al oji-rojo, posó sus manos en la cintura de este, y empezó a subirle la camiseta haciendo que a la vez sus manos acariciaran su piel blanquecina.

Kidou se estremeció por la caricia.

Kidou: ¿Qué... qué haces?

Fudou terminó haciendo que a Kidou se le viera el torax, y le quitó la camiseta. Kidou se dejó quitar la prenda sin queja, y vio como el que estaba encima de él tiraba la camiseta ya a cualquier sitio sin mucha delicadeza.

Después echó un vistazo a la bebida que milagrosamente no se había volcado, y la cogió.

La miró un momento acercándola a su cara, y sonrió satisfecho antes de echar el contenido por la delantera de Kidou.

Fudou: Oh, sí...

El oji-rojo se sorprendió y quedó boquiabierto mirando como la Fanta caía por su piel.

Kidou: ¡Akio!

Cuando echó todo el contenido que quiso dejó la lata en la mesilla de al lado y se estiró por encima de Kidou.

Fudou: No te preocupes, esto te gustará... -Le aseguró alzando un momento la vista para mirarle.

Más tarde empezó a lamer por la parte baja de los abdominales de Kidou, y este último soltó un pequeño gemido.

Eran como un pequeño cosquilleo muy placentero...

Fudou subió su recorrido, lamiendo la "tableta de chocolate blanco" de Kidou.

El oji-rojo emitía pequeños gemidos que alegraban al oído del oji-verde, ya que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, exitarle.

Llegó al pecho, y fue donde más se concentró en lamer. Pasó la lengua lentamente por aquella zona, y cuando estuvo en los pezones, absorbió de ellos el líquido, y jugó con la punta que tenían estos con su lengua.

Para rematar dio una delicada mordida en cada uno.

En cada mordida Kidou había emitido el gemido con más decibelios de sonido.

Fudou: ¿Lo ves? ¿A que te ha gustado?

Kidou se sonrojó un poco, y contestó:

Kidou: Sí, me ha gustado...

Fudou sonrió triunfal enseñando sus blancos dientes.

Fudou: Y la cosa no termina ahí. -Dijo quitándole las gafas de vista a su novio, y depositándolas en la misma mesilla donde estaba el refresco.

Puso las manos tras la espalda de Kidou, y dio media vuelta a este, haciendo que su parte trasera la pudiera ver.

Fudou fue a la parte baja de su espalda, y, posando las manos a los lados de las caderas del oji-rojo, besó la piel.

El escalofrío de los besos, hacía que Kidou temblara más de una vez, aunque en realidad le estaba estimulando bastante.

Volvió a soltar gemidos junto a sus nuevos temblores mientras el semi-rapado besaba su espalda.

Al llegar a la nuca, apartó la coleta y besó apasionadamente. A continuación siguió besando el cuello por su lado derecho.

Kidou cerraba los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Eran besos tranquilos los del semi-rapado, que acabaron impacientando a este.

El movimiento apasionado de sus labios se fue haciendo salvaje, haciendo mordidas.

El oji-verde cogió a Kidou por los hombros y lo empotró contra la pared en la que estaba pegada la cama.

Besó salvaje los labios del oji-rojo, haciendo una guerra de lenguas dentro de sus bocas.

Kidou también se estaba exitando como su novio, y metió las manos dentro de la camiseta de este último para quitársela.

A su vez, Fudou le desabrochó la bragueta a Kidou.

El semi-rapado, después de bajar la pequeña cremallera oscura, metió la mano derecha por dentro de los boxers del de rastas, y jugó con el miembro del último.

El oji-rojo emitió gemidos llenos de mucho placer, y Fudou sonreía victorioso.

Cuanto más gemidos escuchaba más cosas hacía con el miembro cada vez más erecto, buscando un volumen mucho más alto de la música que emitía Kidou.

Kidou: ¡Aaaaahh!... -En este gemido de alto volumen, Fudou decidió quitarle de una vez los molestos pantalones de un tirón.

Cuando tuvo la prenda en sus manos la tiró inmediatamente a otro lado.

Después el semi-rapado hizo que ambos se tumbaran en la cama, el de rastas bajo él.

En esta postura Fudou se quitó los pantalones, haciendo que ambos miembros erectos se rozaran bajo la tela de los boxers.

Para aumentar más el placer de ambos por el roce, Fudou empezó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, acariciándose aún más ambos miembros.

Los dos chicos emitieron gemidos de placer por ese acto.

A continuación, Fudou quitó la prenda que les quedaba a ambos, ya que no llevaban zapatos ni calcetines desde el principio, a contar de que era verano.

Con la punta de su pene, Fudou preparó la entrada de Kidou.

Kidou: Ha-hazlo ya... -Pidió entre jadeos.

Fudou le hizo caso, pero empezó a meter con precaución.

Kidou emitió sin quererlo gemidos de dolor, pero a medida que metía más centimetros, iban siendo de placer.

Fudou, por el contrario, iba aumentando los gemidos de placer.

Cuanto más metía, más alto gritaban. Menos mal que estaban solos en casa.

Pareció oirse algo caer, lo que debió ser el libro.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para correrse, el semi-rapado hizo que el de rastas se sentará encima suya, estando los dos sentados en el corchón.

Ambos emitieron un gran grito al unisono cuando el oji-verde dejó que su nectar saliera.

Todavía dentro de él, y abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo, Fudou dejó caer su espalda en la fría pared, todo lo contrario en temperatura a como estaban ambos chicos, que hasta sudaban, y jadeaban cansados.

Kidou: Has... hecho la tarde... más entretenida... -Elogió a su seme.

Fudou rió con cansancio en la voz.

Fudou: Lo sé...

* * *

><p><strong>¡FIN! :D<strong>

**Sara, ¿te ha gustado? He metido los besos de la espalda, que se que te gustan mucho ;D ¿Me dejarás un review? y los demás lectores también, que esto además lo he hecho para todos los fans del Fudou-Kidou-Lemmon xD **

**Bueno, no hechéis cuenta a las paranoias que se me ocurren para los nombres.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
